Bloon Ideas (Weird Polygon Alt's Conceptions)
Items and Crafting Page (Related to this page) Bloons Super Ceramic Eserver Impervious Bloon Projector Bloon Glass Bloon The Emperor Bloon found out a way to completely nullify laser and light attacks, which were very useful and popular in the Monkey Kingdom. The Glass Bloon reflects laser and light attacks onto other bloons, which can either be useful or not useful. Drops 4 Rainbow Bloons on death. Has a 10% chance of dropping a Reflect Defect. Speed: 1.6 (1.6x the speed of a Red Bloon) HP Stages: A normal, uncracked bloon. (50 HP) A few cracks appears on the surface. (35 HP) The cracks become bigger and a small chunk is gone on the right side. (20 HP) The cracks reach into the center and more glass is gone from the chunk. (5 HP) A glass type bloon has a 5% chance of getting a Glass Shard. HP: 50 RBE: 188 Spectrum Bloon A rainbow bloon was taking a tour through the Bloon Factory, and at the Reflection Factory, it fell off the bridge and took a dip into the Molten Glass pit. It came out unharmed and had gained the powers of a glass bloon, but lacked the full powers and HP. Looks like a Rainbow Bloon with pastel colors. Has a 15% chance of dropping a Reflect Defect. Speed: 1.9, Drops 4 glass bloons on death. Has a 60% chance of reflecting a laser or light attack. HP Stages: A normal, uncracked bloon. (25 HP) Cracks appear on the surface. (15 HP) A large chunk of glass is gone from the right. (5 HP) HP: 25 RBE: 752 Prism Bloon The reflection of Glass Bloons wasn't good enough for the Emperor, so the Bloon Scientist was appointed to improve them. So, by adding Positive Bloontonium, the Prism Bloons were able to absorb light attacks, not just reflect them. Has a 25% chance of dropping a Reflect Defect. Speed: 2.5, drops 4 Spectrum Bloons on death. Looks like a glass bloon tinted cyan. HP Stages: A normal, uncracked bloon. (150 HP) Tiny cracks appear on the surface. (120 HP) The cracks become larger. (80 HP) The cracks nearly reach the center. (55 HP) The cracks reach the center. A chunk of glass is gone on the right. (25 HP) The cracks have crack "tributaries" which reach to other cracks. Lots of glass is gone. (5 HP) When destroyed, it releases a ring of Glass Shards, which deal 8 damage and travel infinitely until they leave the map. If a glass shard hits a monkey, you get it as an item. HP: 150 RBE: 3,008 Domino Bloons The Bloon Emperor was playing with Dominoes one day when he was bored. The dominoes he were playing with were made of ceramics, and that got the Bloon Scientist thinking. He thought that merging Ceramic Bloons to make Domino Bloons could be a viable solution. The lower numbers just have more HP and multiply when popped, but higher numbers have special powers. Cannot apply regen effect. All domino bloons have a 25% chance of dropping a Domino. All domino bloons with a dot have a 15% chance of dropping a dot. All domino bloons travel at a relative speed of 1.5. Domino Bloon 0: 10 HP, holds 2 ceramic bloons. RBE: 216. Appears on round 45. Appears as offspring, the last domino that appears as just a 0 is at round 60. Domino Bloon 1: Exactly the same as Domino Bloon 0, but has a dot on the top. Drops 2 Domino Bloon 0s. RBE: 432. Domino Bloon 2: 20 HP, has either 2 dots on top or one dot on top or bottom. Drops 2 Domino Bloon 1s. RBE: 864. Appears on round 70. Disappears round 75. Domino Bloon 3: 30 HP, has either 3 dots on top or bottom, or two dots on top and one dot on the opposite side. RBE: 1,728. Appears on round 75. Disappears round 80. Domino Bloon 4: 40 HP, has either 4 dots on top or bottom, three dots on top or bottom with one dot on the opposite side, or two dots on each side. Drops 2 Domino Bloon 3s. Appears on round 80. Disappears round 85. RBE: 3,456. Domino Bloon 5: 50 HP, has either 5 dots on top or bottom, four dots on top or bottom with one dot on the opposite side, or three dots on top or bottom with two dots on the opposite side. Drops 2 Domino Bloon 4s. Appears on round 85. Disappears round 90. RBE: 6,912. Domino Bloon 6: 60 HP, has either 6 dots on top or bottom, five dots on top or bottom with one dot on the opposite side, four dots on top or bottom with two dots on the opposite side, or 3 dots on each side. Appears on round 90. Disappears round 95. RBE: 13,824. Domino Bloon 7: 70 HP, has either 6 dots on top or bottom with one dot on the opposite side, five dots on top or bottom with two dots on the opposite side, or four dots on top or bottom with 3 dots on the opposite side. Impervious to darts. Appears on round 95. Disappears round 100. Drops 2 domino bloon 6s. RBE: 27,648. Domino Bloon 8: 80 HP, has either 6 dots on top or bottom with two dots on the opposite side, five dots on top or bottom with three dots on the opposite side, or four dots on each side. Impervious to explosions and freeze. Appears round 100. Disappears round 105. Drops 2 domino bloon 7s. RBE: 55,296. Domino Bloon 9: 90 HP, has either 6 dots on top or bottom with three dots on the opposite side or five dots on top or bottom with four dots on the opposite side. Appears round 105. Disappears round 110. Ability: Dot Dart. Sacrifices a random dot to throw at a tower to deal 15 damage. Happens after 30 seconds of not being popped. Appears round 105. Disappears round 110. Drops 2 domino bloon 8s if it doesn't use Dot Dart. RBE: 110,592. Domino Bloon 10: 100 HP, has either 6 dots on top or bottom with 4 dots on the opposite side or 5 dots on both sides. Appears round 110. Disappears round 115. Ability: Dot Devastator. Sacrifices all its dots to become a Domino Bloon 0 and make a ring of dots that deal 10 damage and have infinite pierce. Happens after 30 seconds of not being popped. Drops 2 domino bloon 9s if it doesn't use Dot Dart. Appears round 110. Disappears round 115. RBE: 221,184. Domino Bloon 11: 100 HP, has 6 dots on top or bottom with five dots on the opposite side. Appears round 115. Disappears round 120. Ability: Dot Trap. Sacrifices one dot to become a Domino Bloon 10. The dot enlargens and finally traps and instakills the cheapest tower on the screen. Happens after 45 seconds of not being popped. Drops 2 domino bloon 10s if it doesn't use Dot Trap. Appears round 120. Disappears round 125. RBE: 442,368 Domino Bloon 12: 150 HP, has 6 dots on both top and bottom. Ability: Dozen Dots. Sacrifices all of its dots to become a Domino Bloon 0. The dots surround your most powerful tower and blocks it from hitting any bloons until 60 seconds after the Domino Bloon is destroyed. Happens after 45 seconds of not being popped. Drops 2 domino bloon 11s if it doesn't use Dozen Dots. Appears round 125, never disappears. RBE: 884,736. (Wow, that means that you can have a round with an RBE of over a million! :O) Has a 5% chance to drop a SuperDot. Zircon Bloon As a Lead Bloon was mining (Lead bloons mine due to their higher resistance of heat), when a Lead Bloon fell into a pile of zircon. The Zircon fused to the Lead Bloon, making it very heat resistant (The melting point of zircon is 2,500 degrees celsius, so this is true) and pretty. It can now withstand the heat without melting, and it has a slight (15%) chance of reflecting light and laser attacks due to it being made out of a gemstone. Looks like a shiny amber bloon with rough edges. Appears round 60. Disappears round 90. Has a 40% chance to drop a Zircon Shard. Drops 4 black and 4 white bloons when popped. HP: 5 RBE: 88 Massive Bloon This bloon was over inflated in the factory after a pump error. Its rubber was stretch extremely thin, but it still worked. It can now hold a ton of randomized bloons. It can be a small threat, or a big threat. Looks like a massive grey bloon. When popped it drops 100 random bloons from red-ceramic. No two massive bloons are alike (unless you're super lucky). Appears round 55. Disappears round 100. HP: 1 RBE: 100 to 10,400 = Honicomb Hey, bloons eat honey too. In fact, the Emperor loves honey so much that he tried to make a honeycomb in bloon that produces honey so that bloons don't have the risk of being popped by a bee, and it worked. Looks like a yellow honeycomb with splotches of orange (honey) all over it. Moves at the speed of a blue bloon. When popped, it launches honey in a 400px range. Any monkeys that get hit fire 50% slower for the rest of the round. Also drops 5 Bee Bloons upon death. Drops one honey upon death. Appears round 57. Disappears round 98. Abilities Basic Swarm: Spawn 10 bee bloons. Happens every 15 seconds. HP: 55 RBE: 305 Bee Bloon The Emperor Bloon's honey crave led to the creation of this bloon. The stingers can hurt your monkeys, but the Bee will go much slower after that. Looks like a yellow and black striped bloon with a stinger where the tie/knot is supposed to be. Moves at the speed of a pink bloon. Has a 20% chance of dropping a stinger when popped. Drops 4 black bloons and 4 yellow bloons upon death. Appears round 35. Disappears round 57, but can be found in Honicombs until round 98. Regrow Bee Bloons grow back their stingers 2 seconds after a sting. Abilities Sting: After 15 seconds, it goes to the nearest monkey (Do you think a machine would react to a bee sting?) and stings it. It stuns the tower for 3 seconds and deals 4 damage, but the bee moves at the speed of a red bloon for the rest of its lifespan (Or until the Bee Bloon regrows its stinger) HP: 10 RBE: 61 NooBloon A portal to a strange dimension appears. Bloons go in it. They turn into noobs (From ROBLOX). When they go through the portal to go back to normal, they're still noobs. At least they seem pretty useful. Looks like a noob from ROBLOX. Moves at the speed of a green bloon. Has a 25% chance of dropping a Block and a 1% chance of dropping a Bloxx Essence when popped. Drops 10 yellow, green, and blue bloons upon death. Appears round 21. Disappears round 34, but can be found inside certain bloons way after round 34. All ROBLOX Bloons have a special death animation: The ROBLOX death sound plays on death and Abilities Annoy: 4 Bad Grammar Chat Bloons appear near the NooBloon. Happens every 15 seconds. HP: 4 RBE: 91 Chatty Bloon Eh, they're normal people, but they talk WAY too much. Looks like a Roblox Character with a yellow shirt and blue pants. A normal grammar chat bloon appears every two seconds. Has a 25% chance of dropping a Block and a 1% chance of dropping a Bloxx Essence when popped. Drops 5 NooBloons upon death. Appears round 35. Disappears round 54. HP: 10 RBE: 365 Abilities Conversation: 15 Normal Grammar Chat Bloons appear near the NooBloon. Happens every 5 seconds. Chat Bloons Chat bloons are the result of ROBLOX bloon abilities. There are different types, all of which have different abilities. It looks like a chat bubble with text on it. The text varies, but the grammar is different between each type. * Bad Grammar Chat Bloon: Offspring of the Annoy Ability. Has 1 HP, drops 2 black and white bloons upon death. RBE: 45. Has a 5% chance of dropping a Bad Text when popped. * Normal Grammar Chat Bloon: Offspring of the Chatty Bloon and the Conversation Ability. Has 5 HP, drops 5 zebra bloons upon death. RBE: 115. Has a 5% chance of dropping a Text when dropped. Bosses O'Ranger The bestowed ranger, this bloon had been sent out by the Emperor Bloon. He goes super fast (2x as fast as a pink bloon) and drops 10 pink bloons upon being hit. Has a 55% chance of avoiding attacks. He's the mini boss of round 10, he comes with 10 yellows. Gives a Citrine Gem upon being popped. Quote before round 10: "The ranger of the Bloon Empire is coming to hopefully end your game. He's super fast and agile, but really weak. Good luck." Depletes all lives if he gets through. HP: 5 RBE: 51 Sir Ramic The butler of the Emperor bloon is a ceramic bloon born from an upper-class family. He enjoys working for the Emperor, but not so much taking an offensive on the Monkeys. He goes pretty fast (The speed of a yellow bloon) and can take some hefty hits. Drops 5 rainbow bloons upon death. He's the mini boss of round 20, he comes with 20 black and 15 whites. Drops a Top Hat (Accessory) and a Monocle (Accessory) upon being popped. Quote before round 20: "The noble servant of the Emperor Bloon has been sent out to try to destroy you. He's basically a buffed version of a certain bloon you'll meet later, but that won't stop you, right?" Depletes all lives if he gets through. Abilities Serve: Drops a plate on the track at its current position. When hit, the plate drops 15 yellow bloons and causes a ring of glass shards to explode across the map and deal 5 damage to monkeys that get hit. You get a free glass shard if a monkey gets hit. Happens every 15 seconds. HP: 40 RBE: 235 Prism Marine The General of the Marines in the Bloon Empire, Prism Marine is a famed leader of the sea. He has now been sent out to destroy you. Goes super fast (2x the speed of a pink bloon) and drops 4 glass bloons upon being popped. He's the mini boss of round 30, he comes with 10 zebra bloons. Drops a Prism upon death. Has a 50% chance of avoiding attacks, absorbs all light attacks you may have by then. Quote before round 30: "A military general is being sent your way. He's super powerful and has some tricks up him sleeve." Depletes all lives if he gets through. Abilities Training: Pauses at where he is for 5 seconds, and if not popped in that time, restores all of its HP. Happens every 30 seconds. Reinforcements: 25 red, blue, green, and yellow bloons will enter the track. Happens when he reaches 50 HP. Heavy Reinforcements: 50 black and white bloons will enter the track. Happens when he reaches 15 HP. HP: 100 RBE: 752 Blimps Mud Blimp HP: 1,400 + 500 RBE: 616 After the Super Ceramic incident, the Emperor Bloon decided to make better ceramics. It turned out that the bloons couldn't hover anymore when any more mud was put on it. So, they went for the next best thing: a blimp. They covered an innocent MOAB in mud, and it led to a very armored MOAB which could take a ton of hits. It goes extremely slow though, at half the speed of a red bloon until its armor is destroyed. Appears: Round 75, disappears at round 100. Contains 4 Super Ceramics. BMB (Big Mud Blimp) HP: 4,000 + 700 RBE: 3,164 The Emperor thought mud ceramic did great as armor, so he dumped even more mud on a BFB. The larger mud blimp contained mud blimps inside of it, and it could withstand a ton of damage. Appears: Round 95, disappears at round 125. Contains 4 Mud Blimps. Goes at the speed of a ZOMG until the armor is destroyed. Mud Masterpiece HP: 15,000 + 4,000 RBE: 16,656 The Emperor decided to make one last mud blimp. He dumped mud on top of the ZOMG. The grand Mud Masterpiece was created. It could take an incredible beating, but it goes at 1% the speed of a Red Bloon until the armor is destroyed. Contains 4 Big Mud Blimps. Appears: Round 120. Never disappears. H.I.V.E. The 'H'ighly 'I'ndustrialized Beehi'V'''e of Hon'E'''y (yep, incredible acronym, amazing creativity there Weird Polygon Alt) is a beehive which gained flight when it got pumped into a large bloon when a Yellow Bloon was detected and attacked. The Yellow Bloon panicked and pumped it full of air. The hive took flight and it amazed the emperor. The emperor decided to start following this path, but he left some hives alone to keep making honey. The HIVE looks like a beehive with a lot of honey on it. The HIVE is incredibly fast for a blimp at its level, going at the speed of a yellow bloon, and it can take a ton of hits. Drops 100 honicombs and 1,000 bee bloons upon death. Drops 25 honey upon death. Has a 15% chance to drop a Honey Device upon death. Appears round 100. Never disappears. Abilities NOT THE BEES!: Summon 500 bee bloons. Happens every time it loses 1,000 HP. Sticky Storm: In a 550px range, all towers inside the range will be covered in honey for the rest of the round. Towers covered in honey will fire 50% slower. Happens when it gets to 1,500 HP. Lotsa Stings: Summon 200 bee bloons that sting every second, and have unlimited stings. HP: 3,000 RBE: 36,600+ Bloon Types Flashpop When trying to make Bloons faster, the Bloon Professor tried to implement a light-speed device. However, there was one major flaw, the light-speed device only activated when the bloon was popped due to the device being connected to sound. Now, when the bloons get a layer destroyed, it goes at a much faster speed. The boost is temporary. Appears on round 37 as pinks. You know a Bloon is flashpop if it has a slight glow effect. Has an 0.1% chance to drop a LighDevice, uses added soon. Effect: When a layer is popped on a Bloon, its speed is tripled for a second. Multiply The Emperor Bloon wanted more bloons to go out of a bloon. So he did, with little effort. These bloons double for every layer that is popped. A Multiply Bloon has an emblem on it (On the left, there is one bloon, then an arrow pointing to the right next to it. After the arrow's point, there are two bloons.) which is slightly darker than the main bloons' color. Appears on round 10 as greens. Disappears on round 49 as a rush. Joke Conceptions Em El Gee This bloon looks like a red bloon. When popped, it annihilates your computer and breaks it by implementing a virus. Appears on round one in groups of 1337.Category:Bloons Category:Lists Category:Bloon Properties